Curse or a Gift?
by DyingWarrior
Summary: Wolves and Humans are one of the two most fearsome creatures in the world. Misuki proved that a tiger and a human make people scared enough. When Orochimaru combines wolves and humans what will become of the test subject? Will she turn out like Misuki? Or something better? Or maybe something far worse….
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys what's up? So I have about 5 chapters left on 151 Sekirei so yeah Its about 9 pm here and I have school tomorrow so after I type this up I'm finishing my one shot. Then I'm going to do some research. For school…..so I can dress up for Social Studies….Oh well! I managed to skip the part of having to wear a dress! I HATE DRESSES! OH WELL! Please review and make my sorrows go away! I think I'll focus on this because well…..I LOVE NARUTO! AND WEREWOLVES!**

**Chapter 1 Becoming a Monster**

I slowly opened my eyes pain resonating through my head remembering what had happened. I was attacked then captured. I was undercover in a solo mission in the hidden sound village. I was spying on Orochimaru for the 3rd Hokage. I've been here for years with no break. And I've finely been discovered. This completely sucks. All that information I gathered…the stuff about Sasuke, and all the jutsu Orochimaru has been gathering. I looked up as I heard the door open I tried to move but I found that my hands and feet were bound. I looked up accustomed to darkness and saw Orochimaru himself.

"You why would an apprentice like you betray me! I trusted you!" Orochimaru yelled at me as I glared into his eyes. It was true I was most likely the only person he ever trusted or liked. Now he was alone he had no one he could trust.

"I was never your apprentice the 3rd Hokage in my sensei (teacher) although I did like some of your jutsu you are too evil for me. I can't stand you anymore." I yelled at him.

"Well if you leave me I'll leave you with one last curse then" He told me as I felt a snake start to bite my arm. I growled in pain as it kept biting my leaving multiple marks on my body. By the time it was done I felt pain swarm through my body and something…..different flowing through my veins. "This is the Animal Cursed Seal. I have finished making it and you will be my first masterpiece you will stay a freak the rest of your life!" He yelled as he picked me up and threw me into one of his experimenting rooms. I struggled to get out of the ropes with no luck. I saw him mix some ingredients that I recognized. It was the potion Misuki used….the one that I perfected and said it was too dangerous to use.

He forced my mouth opened and shoved a tube down my throat. Then two needles into the veins in my wrist. He connected the tubes and same back to hold me down as the liquid ran through my body making me shake. I felt my eyes start to change along with my body. The more liquid that came into me the more dangerous it was. I started to resist again but Orochimaru was still able to hold me down. I felt my body start to be filled with the stuff and I knew if this continued I would die.

Just before it reached the overdose point he stopped the liquid and pulled the tube out of my body and the needle. I slowly felt darkness overtake me and I passed out.

2 days later

I opened my eyes everything swarmed with pain. I looked around and saw I was in a forest. I wasn't sure with one though. I sat up and moved towards a tree and laid my back against it. Then I looked down at my body shocked at what I saw. You see I used to be a skinny girl with black hair that went down to the bottom of my shoulder blades. Now….as I continued to look up my body I was a muscular girl not to muscular but just enough to have a six pack and black hair that went down to the middle of my chest. Then I noticed everything looked clearer. And everything sounded better.

I looked at what I was wearing and saw I was wearing a tank top and sweat pants. My glasses were also on the ground broken and destroyed. I sighed slightly angry. I was already missing my leather. Oh well I would have to get some more later. I stood up and climbed up a tree. I looked around and headed north to the Hidden Leaf Village. I had to get to the 3rd Hokage very fast.

**Later**

I slowly walked to the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village when my body slowly started to give into the night. I ran past the guards not caring if I set off the alarms. No one here would remember me. I climbed up the steps body exhausted. I walked up to the Hokage's office and pushed the door open "Hokage!" I yelled pushing the door open.

My eyes widened when it wasn't the 3rd Hokage I saw it was Tsunade her eyes wide. I looked at her confused "Where is the 3rd Hokage?" I asked her.

She looked at me seriously "He died protecting this village. Now might I ask who are you?" I walked in close to her and saw a mirror and looked at it checking out my face. My eyes had changed colors. They were one a shinning green now they were a dark but shining blue. My hair was also straighter. "Don't make me ask again who are you?" She said her voice rising.

I grabbed a chair sitting down next to her and I closed my eyes and leaned back and she turned the alarm in the outside city off. "Heal first talk later." I told her as I placed her hand on my stomach. The inside of it was torn…as if she drank something dangerous. She summoned Chakra to her hand and slowly started to heal me making me moan slightly.

"Who gave you these wounds?" The Hokage asked.

"Your old ally Orochimaru. And I can vow he is angry at me!" I laughed slowly then growled with pain. She slowly finished healing me, pulled her hand away and pulled down my shirt.

"Now tell me what are you doing here who are you?" She asked me.

"I'm….Well I was a great friend of the 3rd Hokage before he….let's just say I'm an elite warrior that the Hokage gave all types of missions too. Ones ranked higher the S-Missions. I get the missions that nobody ever takes. I get Z-ranked missions. The forbidden ones and stuff like that. I also get average missions. But the last one I got was Z-ranked." I said to her.

"Z….Ranked? The Hokage mentioned something about that before but how old are you 18? How long have you been doing this?"

"I don't know….8 years? He saw talent in me. So he tested me and gave me missions. After 4 years he sent me to find Orochimaru and spy on him and here I am now."

"Well if you there here for that long what have you heard about Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Well….he is a priced possession and he was with us when I was found out 2 days ago. Then he…did something to me as punishment…."

"What did he do?"

"He used the Animal Curse Seal on me. Which I finished completing 4 months ago but I told Orochimaru it was too dangerous because of the side effects. Only a few people could handle the overdose but still after their body couldn't handle it and if not there body it was there mind."

"Then how are you still alive?" She questioned all I could do was smile.

"I don't know maybe I'm special. But I have changed I didn't even have muscles before two days ago. I don't even know how I lived most subjects died within the hour."

"Well then it isn't physical skill it might be your jutsu skill or maybe your mental skills."

"Well none of the people we tested the final formula on had any skills with jutsu. That might be it or it might be because of how strong I am mentally like you said."

"Well it doesn't really matter anymore does it?"

I sat up normally as I suddenly felt something was wrong. I looked around and saw something I didn't want to see a sniper (Like without a gun but a jutsu where you shoot bullets with your hands. Instead of a gun) aiming at the Hokage. I tackled her down as 5 bullets shot through her window and they landed in my back. I whimpered in pain at the impact. That had hurt a lot.

I made 5 hand signs and my muscles shot the bullets out of me. I growled in pain but it wasn't a human growl it was an animals. I closed my eyes slowly as I saw the sniper run away and I let darkness take over.

**The Next Day**

I woke up in order to see I was in a bright white room. I was lying in the bed I turn my head to both sides inside to people in masks watching over me. I started to sit up my muscles flexing. They both helped me sit up and stretched in pain. "Help me up." I ordered the two of them and they both came to the right side of my bed and helped me stand I walked over to the windows and opened it. I looked around looking for the Hokage's office but couldn't see it. But I spotted something far more interesting my home. I tested my body and quickly jumped out the window making the guys lose track of me.

**Later**

I opened the door to my home and looked around; my friends had been taking care of my home for me. I threw the clothes I was wearing now on the ground and looked around for clothes I was wearing on the ground and looked around for better clothes. I put on my bra and boxers then found my favorite black pants, a random pair of shoes, a mesh shirt and my black leather jacket. I ran threw a few other drawers and found my black fingerless gloves. I put all of it on and saw how tight the clothes were on me. I mean I was still able to move in them but my muscles were showing. I sighed not really caring and went out to the training grounds.

I went around and found the team I was looking for team 7. I jumped on the back of Kakashi with my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. "Kakashi I missed you!" I yelled making everyone get a confused face.

"Hayato what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked confused.

"I'm here to see you silly! It's been a while!"

"It has…..weren't you undercover with Orochimaru?"

"Yeah but…..things went south. So now I'm here! He kind of found me out so….he tortured me a bit gave me a curse some crap like that then BANG! I'm back here! I got bored with everyone so I came here to see you!"

"Wait you know Orochimaru!" Naruto yelled

"Yup! We were good friends!" I told him as he used a shadow clone to throw me off Kakashi.

I decided to have a bit of fun. I flipped and landed on my right hand "I also found this kid named Sasuke I think he is a total ass going ahead and talking about getting revenge PLEASE! He could get his revenge any day! When I saw his like a week ago he was all like yeah I'm going to get revenge and kill my brother I hate him!"

"Hayato stop. He doesn't like games about Sasuke."

"Games? I'm not playing I saw Sasuke last week he was training in the dojo and I was fighting him."

"Fighting him? Does this mean you know where he is?" Sakura asked.

I went behind Sakura and wrapped both my arms around her neck. "I knew where he was…..A week ago. He was in a camp in a forest a hidden one. He isn't stupid enough to stay there he is most likely gone. But now you got me"

"What's so special about you?"

"I'm Orochimaru's weakness. The only person he ever cared about that's me. I'm his special….pet….I guess you could say."

"His special pet? What do you mean?" Kakashi asked

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and put my head on his chest. "You know I missed people….I never really got to see anyone for those four years. Never got to see or touch anyone it was lonely."

"I know the feeling." I turned around hearing a voice.

"ANKO!" I yelled surprised. I ran into her arms and she gave me a bear hug. "I missed you so much! Thanks for keeping my room clean!"

"It's no problem. But I want to talk about where you got those abs and all that muscle! You never had that before!"

"Yeah it was...a treat from Orochimaru." She grabbed me and started to pull me away from the group.

"Let's go back to your home" She said as she pulled me away from the field.

**That's it guys well guys this is it for this chapter! I think that's one of the longest chapters to date that i didn't split up! Oh well PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!**


	2. The Living Puppet

**Hello people! It's been a while I know…..no it hasn't what am I talking about? It's been about a week! Oh well so I got hurt and made a fool out of myself so yeah I'm embarrassed. So guys make me feel better and review! I really like this story so I'm updating! Please review and make me feel better! I love reviews!**

**The Living Puppet**

I sighed as I flipped through the books looking for information. I was looking through Naruto Uzumaki's profile. It interested me how much he cared about Sasuke Uchiha. I sighed angry and threw the book at the door as it opened and Anko caught it. "What's this…?" She opened the book and looked through it. I got up and jumped on my bed then I laid down on my back. "Interested in Naruto Uzumaki are you?"

"Not really…I just want to know why he is obsessed with Sasuke. I just don't understand…" Anko slowly started to make her way towards me.

"That's because you have never had a team before no one to work with you no one to train with. But you do have friends…" She put her hand on my shoulder and I smiled. "Now about that curse that Orochimaru gave you I want to check it out take off your shirt I want to see if there is anything on you…" I pulled off my jacket and shirt and let her look at my back. I felt one of her hands run down my spine. Then she looked at my shoulder blade and saw a black wolf tattoo. "Have you ever gotten a tattoo before" She asked me.

"No why do you ask?" I asked her.

"Because you have a tattoo of a wolf on you now it's on your shoulder blade."

"I wonder if that's from the curse that Orochimaru gave me." I said to myself.

"So what were you looking up if it wasn't Naruto?" Anko asked me.

"Anko…..what do you know about that puppet that someone brought to life using the Reanimation Jutsu?"

"I know that he is an asshole. He is looking for a master though. Someone that would work with him and actually match him in strength or someone that is stronger than him."

"Interesting."

"Although everyone he hated he killed."

"Then let's hope he doesn't hate me." I told her as I put my shirt and jacket back on. Then I got off the bed grabbed my favorite Katana and ran out the door.

**3 weeks later in a Hidden Forest**

"Well I found the location! That took awhile." I sighed looking up at the setting sun it was a full moon tonight and new found power was flowing through me. "It was so hard to get all that information. I only found out a few things though. That this guy is some armor type puppet made out of titanium and steel and that he is almost as strong as I was when I was about 14."

I walked into the dark underground hideout and lit a lamp. Showing off a puppet working on his own arm. "I take it you're the living puppet." I asked him. He turned around in his chair and I saw his dragon like body. I looked at his tail swinging back and forth. His body was painted black and purple my two favorite colors. He wore a black and white cloak over his dragon like body.

"So what if I am?" He asked and I watched and claws came out of his hands. Spikes appeared on his tail and he glared me in the eyes.

"I want to battle you. I want to test your skills." I told him. I said as I put my hand on my sword.

"Permission granted." He said as he led me outside into the forest. He pulled off his cloak and set it on a tree. I pulled out my sword as he came over and wings appeared from behind him. I looked at them closely trying to figure out if he could use them to fly. By the looks of them they were made out of titanium and fire proof leather. So I guessed they could be used to fly.

I stepped back and waited for his to make the first move. The full moon was starting to rise. For some reason so was my strength. I cracked my neck and signaled for him to come at me. His claws became slightly longer and he came at me with incredible speed. Shocked by how fast he was I barely dodged it. I glared at his with a bit of anger. "What are you doing? Stop holding back." I told him.

"So you could tell then I guess I should go all out then." He told me as I felt him release the seal holding his power. I stepped back a little shocked at how much power he had. This wasn't good. Maybe I shouldn't have told him to stop holding back.

"If you won't hold back then I won't either." I put my weapon back in its case. Then I pulled off my gloves. I looked at the full moon that had now risen and felt shivers run down my back. Then I felt a sudden warmth rise in me. It was coming from my wolf tattoo. I put my hand on it feeling it burn with heat. "This heat…." I suddenly said making the puppet look at me with surprise. I shook my head ignoring it.

I looked up not noticing I was looking too late to see a clawed hand coming up to scratch me across my left shoulder blade. I growled in pain and jumped backwards. "Now I'm pissed" I told him.

I looked at my shoulder his claws had cut deep. I threw off my jacket and it landed by the puppets cloak. "That was my favorite jacket." I slowly summoned all the chakra I could to my hands then pulled out my sword again. "Fire's Rage!" I yelled as my blade suddenly was covered with fire and lightning from my chakra.

I silently charged at the puppet hitting him across the chest breaking a piece off his armor. I watched as he screamed in pain and backed off. "You're the first person who has ever been able to hurt me…" he said.

"Why is that such a surprise?" I asked confused

"No one has been strong enough to hurt me before now." He told me. "So will you please let me be your puppet?"

"Um….That's kind of sudden but sure?" I said a bit confused. I put my sword back in its case and grabbed my still bleeding shoulder. "Ow…."

"Sorry about that…" He said as he walked towards me. "Let me see how bad that is…" He said as he touched my wound. I yelped in pain and bit my lip.

"Let's go into my house." He said as I pushed me inside. I watched as he pulled a light over to his table and sat me in his chair. I let my arm hang loose and he grabbed a needle and thread to stitch up my wound. As he came closer I slapped his hands away.

"No don't….I can't stand needles I'll be fine just wrap me up with some bandages."

"I don't think you're alright."

"I'll be fine I just need some fresh air." I said as I walked outside. I laid on top of the tall grass. As I looked up at the moon I felt power rush through my body. I moaned slightly. "So much power…" I felt my eyes start to close. "I think I might need to rest for a while." I whispered as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

I opened my eyes slowly my body sore and worn out. I sat up slowly only to see blood flow down my chest. I laid back down quickly and felt my chest. My abs were ripped up and bleeding and one of my legs were broken. It also felt like my right wrist was broken. "Oh shit what happened to me? I look like I was attacked by a monster.""

"Not just one 6 of them and you saved the village in this area. You saved the lives of about 2,000 people be happy." The puppet told me as he threw on his cloak, grabbed my leather jacket and then picked me up. "Now where are we going? Where do you live?"

"The village hidden in the leaf's, find Anko. She can lead you to my home." I told him as I passed out in his arm.

**2 Hours Later**

"Ugh my head…." I moaned as I tried to move in the arms I was being carried in.

"Don't move you'll only hurt yourself more." The puppet told me. I looked at the mark on his neck it was of a purple dragon.

"Hey….my father made you…." I noted.

"Your father? What do you mean?"

"My father's puppets were taken away by someone. My father made armor puppets but he always told me he would bring the puppet he wanted to stay with me forever to life. He said it would protect me. I could prove it to you if you trusted me. If you would let me wear you in armor form."

"Maybe later but right now you're hurt let's get you to that Anko girl." He said as he ran into the village gates.

As he ran around looking for the girl named Anko I pointed him to her house hoping she would be there. As we got close to her apartment he ran up to it and pushed the door not finding her he ran out.

"Where do I go to next?"

"Check out the library Sakura might be there." I pointed to the library and he ran faster than I would normally. He opened the doors to see Sakura reading a book. "Sakura." I yelled loud enough for her to hear.

She turned around to see me and gasped. "Set her down on the table ASAP." She told the puppet. He did as he was told and held my hand.

"No go find Anko. Check my house its North it's the biggest house around."

"Alright…." He said as he ran off.

I watched Sakura take off her gloves and began to work up my body touching my skin starting on my broken leg. As she neared my abs touching them pain surged through me and I threw her on top of me.

Her legs landed between mine and her arms landed in-between each of my arms. As she noticed her position she got off on the other side and worked on healing the rest of my body.

By the time Anko got here with a few other ninja's and my puppet she was wrapping up some of the wounds she couldn't heal. I had forced her to heal the outside of my abs using up all her chakra. So my toned muscles could be seen. I looked at all their faces and recognized all the ninja here from Naruto's book. They were Hinata, Neji, Shikumaru, Naruto, Ino, and Temari.

Hinata had passed out due to the size of my breast, muscles, and wounds. Shikumaru was standing close to Temari and they were both staring at my abs and wounds. Naruto was staring at my breast. Neji was staring at a wall and Ino was wondering whether to be jealous or sorry for me. I felt sorry for what would happen to me next.

I looked at a wall then back over at them only to be tackled down to the ground by Anko. I looked at my puppet for help but he only looked away. I felt her squeezing me which was going to open my wounds again. "Anko…Stop…." I asked. I looked at Temari for help and she started to walk over and pull Anko off. I looked up at her as she gave me her hand and I happily took it. She helped pull me up and I fell into her breast on accident. "Sorry." I told he as I stood up on my own.

"It's fine don't worry. Would you like me to help you get to the hospital?" She asked me.

"Yes please. No guys or puppets?"

"Agreed. No guys or puppets." She took my arm and put it around her neck then Ino did the same.

"Mind if I join?" She asked

"You can join I don't mind." I told her and we walked out the door leaving everyone behind confused.

**What did you all think of that? Please remember to review that makes me so happy. Plus I'm hurt. Make me feel better by reviewing please! That's all for now! Bye Bye folks! I'm going to go pass out now I note that that was 4 pages long.**


End file.
